So Inviting
by NightJasmine10
Summary: During their weekend trip to Demon World to meet with King Enki about the demon disappearances that are happening, Koenma just happens to walk in on Jasmine during a very private moment one night and he can't help but be mesmerized by her. What he doesn't know is that Jasmine intended for him to find her. Based yyhfanfiction's NSFW prompt #23. Ties in with Musical Espionage


_**So Inviting**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this story is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place during the 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter of my multi-chaptered fanfic, "Musical Espionage". If you all haven't checked out the first 21 chapters along with all my other finished works out yet, they're all available on my four fanfiction platforms ( , AO3, my fanfiction tumblr side blog, and Deviantart).**_

 **One Shot Synopsis:** During their weekend trip to Demon World to meet with King Enki about the demon disappearances that are happening, Koenma just happens to walk in on Jasmine during a very private moment one night and he can't help but be mesmerized by her. What he doesn't know is that Jasmine intended for him to find her. Based yyhfanfiction's NSFW prompt #23 "Koenma thinks it's so hot to watch his woman masturbate". Ties in with "Musical Espionage".

It had been a long and tiring day. Jasmine was so happy to finally get a chance to unwind. The last meeting she and Koenma attended, this time the former king of Gandara, Yomi was there, was a long and tedious one. She was so happy that it was finally over. Laying down on the nice, soft king sized bed she and Koenma were sharing in the guest bedroom they were staying in, Jasmine sighed finally able to kick her heels off her aching feet.

Even though she was glad for this precious time away from all of the Demon/Spirit World politics and conflicts, she felt awful that her lover had to stay a little bit later than she did. To her, it just wasn't fair. As far as Jasmine was concerned, Koenma deserved a break too but, others didn't seem to agree. If only there was something she can do to get him away from it.

Still thinking about the meeting, her mind drifted, thinking about Koenma. When he spoke with Yomi, it seemed like a different side of him came out. It was a far cry from his usual dorky self but instead, he took on a more serious and diplomatic nature. Lying there still thinking about it, Jasmine drew in a deep breath feeling the heat in her loins begin to build.

She never told her lover this but, seeing him like that was a turn on for her. Even though she preferred to be the dominant partner during their sexual exploits, Jasmine secretly liked it whenever she gave Koenma control. After having sex with him for about a year, Jasmine noticed how he seemed to come out of his shell, little by little but, she still felt he had a long way to go.

Before he met Jasmine, Koenma was a virgin that was expected to keep his sexual fantasies and desires in the dark. As the Prince of the Spirit World, it was expected of him not to go flaunting himself for physical attention. Thinking about the night she taken his virginity, she loved how she was his first and only and the thought of having Koenma all to herself was making her feel hot.

Glancing over at the door, Jasmine sighed and huffed. Feeling herself growing wet being all hot and bothered, she really wanted her prince now. Beginning to get a little impatient, she didn't want this to all go to waste. She was feeling horny dammit. Oh how she wanted Koenma to come in and hold her in his strong arms. To feel his soft skin on hers, his big hard, throbbing cock inside her, his mouth kissing various parts of her body and his tongue licking along her sensitive areas giving her the pleasure she so desperately craves.

There was one way Jasmine could remedy this situation and she didn't care if she got caught relieving herself. In fact, she hoped Koenma will catch her. It was something she was trying to get him to do for months after learning of his kink of watching her pleasure herself while they have sex but, the opportunity so far hasn't presented itself. Sitting up, she climbed out of bed and made a B-line to her duffle bag to retrieve her toys she packed.

Determined, Jasmine opened up her duffle bag and rummaged inside it for her favorite toys. Forming a smirk on her small pink lips, she said in a sly tone, "Today is the day. Let's get this party started."

Meanwhile, Koenma had at last finished talking with Yomi. He would have been able to leave with Jasmine but, Mukuro had to show up late so, he couldn't leave until he got to speak with her too. Feeling a small headache coming on, all Koenma wanted to do was relax and unwind. Hoping that Jasmine wasn't mad at him for taking as long as he did, he proceeded to walk to the guest bedroom they were sharing.

Thinking up of an apology for incase she was angry at him, suddenly Koenma heard some moaning and whimpering sounds. He stopped in his tracks, curious about where they were coming from. He heard them again. Thinking that someone may be in trouble or even hurt, Koenma started walking again.

Getting closer and closer to the guest bedroom, he then realized that it was coming from in there. Koenma stopped walking once he reached his destination and listened. Immediately recognizing the sound of the moaning voice, the prince stood there with his brown eyes widening and gasped, his pacifier nearly falling out of his mouth, "Oh my...Jasmine!"

Fearing that she may be hurt from being attacked by a demon assassin, he quickly grabbed a hold of the doorknob and turned it. Nervously sucking on his pacifier, he cracked open the door enough to see his lover. Instead of finding a demon attack, his lovely brown eyes were treated to a wonderfully delicious sight to behold.

Koenma drew in a long, deep breath gazing upon the lovely display of Jasmine laying naked on their shared bed. Her legs spread open with one hand vigorously rubbing her swollen clit and the other playing with her B-cup sized breasts, her pink nipples hard from her small nimble fingers pinching and playing with them.

Feeling his body beginning to respond with his cock starting to grow hard in his arousal, Koenma couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

"So beautiful," he mumbled to himself.

"Mmmmm...Koenma..."

Hearing her moan his name was just music to his ears and knowing that he was the object of her dirty little fantasy made it even hotter. Quietly opening the door and stepping inside, Koenma softly shut it behind him hoping she wouldn't know he was there. He kept on watching his lover, his cock growing harder and harder with each passing minute.

Pretending that she didn't even notice her lover's presence, Jasmine continued her self pleasure by dipping two of her slim fingers into her soaked pussy gasping at how good it felt. Moving the digits inside her, she arched her back, squeezing her breast. Curling her fingers and rubbing the tips against her g-spot, Jasmine cried out in ecstasy.

Koenma slowly walked over to the bed continuing to watch her. Thinking to himself, he says in his head asking himself, "Is this what I do to her? Oh Jasmine, you don't know what you do to me."

Watching her move her small hips in time with the pumping of her fingers, her moaning at a higher octave, Koenma bit down on his pacifier and reached down for the bulge that begged for his attention. Undoing his pants, Koenma took his throbbing erection into his hand and began to stroke himself, biting down harder on the Mafukan to keep his moans in pleasure from escaping as he gently touched the swollen head of his dick.

Closing his lovely brown eyes massaging his balls, he bit back another obscene groan saying in his head, "That's it my queen, keep going. Fuck, you don't know how this is making me...uh..."

Hoping that she didn't hear his small gasp, Koenma opened his eyes for a brief moment. His mouth gaped open and his pacifier rolled out of his mouth to find her with her big pink dildo in her hand. He shut his eyes for a moment still hoping that she didn't notice he was there but, his hopes were sadly dashed, hearing Jasmine slyly giggling.

"Having fun my prince?"

Koenma felt as if the world just stopped spinning right then and there. He was caught, with his hand in his pants, gripping his hard cock and jerking himself off in front of her no less. It wasn't his fault that watching Jasmine masturbate while thinking about him was so enthralling to him. Giggling again, Jasmine licked her lips, "What's the matter? Are you embarrassed?"

Opening his eyes and shifting his attention back to his lover, Koenma blushed a deep shade of red. He let go of his still erect penis and tried his hardest to hide it from her thinking that Jasmine may be angry at him for what he was doing. Finally finding the courage to speak, he answered in a meek tone, "Y...yes. I...I'm sorry Jasmine my queen. I...I didn't mean to..."

Jasmine sat up giving him a dark and seductive smirk, her dark brown eyes glinting with that naughty twinkle the prince loved. Slowly licking her lips, she motioned to him using her index finger, "Come here Koenma."

Gulping nervously, Koenma climbed into bed with her. Before he could say anything, Jasmine forcefully tackled him onto the mattress, pinning his long arms over his head, and planted a hard, urgent, hungry, and deep kiss onto his lips making her man moan. The prince kissed her back with the same deep urgentness, their tongues gently caressing each other's.

They then parted seconds later. Gazing at him with that naughty twinkle still glinting in her eye with still holding his arms above his head, Jasmine's lips formed a twisted smile, "You naughty, naughty boy. What am I going to do with you?"

Still blushing a deep red, Koenma immediately began to apologize, "I'm so sorry...are you going to punish me my queen?"

Jasmine burst out laughing. She was surprised by his question being that they didn't plan any BDSM role play scenes for that night. She let go of his arms and stroking the side of his handsome face, Jasmine gave him a look of love and adoration. Right now, she couldn't help but think of how his shy and nervous demeanor was cute, "You're so adorable, you know that?"

She knelt down and kissed the "Jr" mark on his forehead, "I love you Koenma. No, I'm not going to punish you."

Blinking his lovely brown eyes in confusion, he asked, "You're not?"

Sweetly giggling, Jasmine shook her head, "Nope. In fact, I want you to join me but, I have one little request."

"What is that? Name it and I will do it. I want to please you my queen," the prince answered back with enthusiasm.

Sitting up and slowly running her fingers down his currently clothed torso, the young demon hunter answered back, "My one request for this little thing is that we cannot touch each other until I say we can. I want you to take off all of your clothes and I want us to watch each other touch ourselves until we cannot stand to be separated from each other for much longer and when I say, I want you to fuck me hard. So hard, in fact, I want to feel it when I wake up in the morning."

Feeling his cock grow even harder, Koenma smiled and nodded, "Yes my sweet Jasmine. I will do it."

"Good boy."

Sitting up, Koenma did as he was told and stripped off all of his clothing. Staring at his beautiful body, Jasmine licked her lips. Tightly holding onto her big pink dildo and wanting to quickly get started, Jasmine positioned the fake pink penis at her dripping entrance.

Lowly moaning as she teased herself by touching the head against her clit and moving her soaked pussy along the length of her toy, Jasmine glanced at her lover, saying in a low and seductive nature, "You know Koenma, this toy doesn't compare to your cock. Yours is thicker, longer, and smoother, nicer...Fuck!"

She loudly gasped slowly sliding herself onto the dildo, the bulbous head of the toy opening her up. Koenma climbed back into bed, watching with wide eyes as Jasmine moved her hips around a little bit to get herself accustomed to the dildo's size, sliding inch by inch inside her.

Gripping the toy's base and feeling fully adjusted to the size of dildo, Jasmine began to ride it. Listening to her moans and cries of pleasure along with the words of praise she had for his cock giving a boost in confidence, Koenma took his throbbing erection into his hand pretending that his human lover is riding him.

Keeping his gaze on her, the prince moaned out feeling a wave of pleasure wash over him, "J...Jasmine...ah...so good."

Looking at her prince, Jasmine licked her lips picking up her pace. Watching him jerk himself off was such a turn on. Feeling the inner muscles of her pussy tightly grip onto the dildo, she let out another loud cry not being able to form any coherent words, "Ah...ah...ha...ha...ha..."

She shut her eyes and arched her back taking her right breast in her hand. After pleasuring themselves for a while and speeding up the stroking on his cock, Koenma continued to watch Jasmine, thinking of how sexy she looked being lost in her own pleasure. He wanted to feel just as good as she was feeling but not being able to stand being separated from her much longer, Koenma choked out, "J...Jasmine...please..."

Hearing her lover's pleas, Jasmine opened her dark brown eyes, looking at her lover. Taking a deep breath she replied, "Uh...b...beg for it...ngh...b..beg for me."

Continuing with the pace of his strokes, Koenma bit his lip to suppress his moans. Letting go of her breast and slowing down her pace on her dildo, Jasmine gave him a cold expression. Riding her toy slowly, she growled, "I said beg for it. Now beg."

So turned on by her demanding tone and wanting so desperately to bury his cock inside her, Koenma then choked out, "P...please. My queen, please."

"Please what?"

Taking a deep breath, he replied, "I...I want you. Jasmine please let me fuck you!"

Slipping her pink dildo out of her, Jasmine darkly chuckled. Right now, she thought he was so cute with how he begged for the next part of their time together. Finally deciding he waited long enough, Jasmine set her dildo off to the side and requested, "Since you said please...fuck me!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Koenma let go of his throbbing erection and taking her by surprise, the prince pounced on her planting a hard and deep kiss on her small pink lips. Jasmine gasped at his sudden forceful nature and kissed him back with the same deep hardness.

Still keeping up with their hungry and urgent kiss, Koenma teased her with the tip his penis making it her turn to beg. Breaking the kiss and breathing heavily, Jasmine began to plead, "Please Koenma. Please fuck me!"

Slyly smirking at her, he didn't hesitate and plunged his cock into her. The young demon hunter let out a loud gasp at the intrusion. After taking a moment to let her get accustomed to their union, Koenma began his rough and semi-fast pace. Jasmine held onto his broad shoulders and cried out feeling a wave of pure pleasure washed over her, "Oh god Koenma!"

The prince grits his teeth and grunted at the feeling of the inner muscles of her pussy tightly gripping around his cock, "Fuck, J...Jasmine."

Feeling her g-spot being stimulated, Jasmine arched her back. Her moans, whimpers and cries in pleasure growing louder and lewder, filling the four corners of the guest room. Wanting to make her cum hard, Koenma picked up his pace, pounding into her harder and thrusting his cock deeper, hitting all the right places.

Jasmine screams louder as she wraps her legs around her lover's slender waist to bring him closer to her, "Yes! Right there!"

The prince moaned in her ear as she met his thrusts to grind and buck against him. Moments later and watching her reactions closely with his lover's body beginning to shake and tremble along with feeling her vaginal muscles begin to contract around his dick, Koenma knew that Jasmine was close.

Kissing her forehead, he asked her, "Are you going to cum?"

Breathing in deeply, Jasmine opened her lovely brown eyes and just nodded. He smiled at her lovingly and kissed her. Keeping up with his hard and fast pace and feeling his release coming too, he broke the kiss and breathed in her ear, "Cum for me my queen."

His rough pounding and his warm breath ghosting along her ear finally sent her over the edge. Jasmine arched her back as her orgasm finally washed over her human body, her pussy milking his cock, squirting out her juices as she cried out taking her prince over the with her, "KOENMA!"

Koenma cursed and cried out his lover's name releasing his warm, thick cum inside her filling her up. Still holding each other close, both lovers panted, breathing hard as they rode out the rest of their orgasm. Finally able to get her heart rate and her breathing under control, Jasmine warmly smiled up at him, "Thank you for that. You were amazing."

Nuzzling his nose against hers, Koenma responded, "It was no problem at all. I am glad I got to help you finish."

At his words, Jasmine just giggled seductively, "You think I'm finished? Oh no, this is only the beginning Junior. I can feel you're still hard and inside me no less. I want you to feel relaxed and refreshed when we go to our final meeting with Enki, Mukuro, and Yomi tomorrow. Right now, round two."

Gazing into her dark brown eyes, Koenma licked his luscious lips, "Hm, I like the sound of that. Get on top Jasmine and ride my cock. Make all my stress and tension disappear."

He withdrew his still hard dick from her pussy. Now feeling as if her strength returned, Jasmine took full advantage and tackled her prince back onto the bed. Straddling him, Jasmine seductively giggled again and teased him as she rubbed her wet pussy along his rock hard cock, "It was so hot to watch you jerk yourself off. I want to do that again."

She laughed again seeing him smile. Jasmine leaned over and grabbed her big pink dildo. Seeing the naughty twinkle he liked return, Koenma asked her, "What are you going to do with that?"

Giving him a sly smile, she just simply responded, "You're just going to have to wait until I'm finished with riding your big cock."

Getting a good feeling about it, Koenma smiled with enthusiasm, "Please tell me you're going to use it on me."

"You bet." Jasmine winked, leaned down, pushed her bare breasts against his nude chest and said in a soft voice into his ear, "Lay back and relax Junior, you're in for a long night."

 _ **~The End**_

 **Notes:** _ **Thank you all for reading and for your love and support. Be sure to check out the other pieces based on yyhfanfiction's writing prompts from our other talented and amazing authors in this fandom. Part 3 of "Ballerina Botan" and Chapter 22 of "Musical Espionage" are coming soon.**_


End file.
